naruto's fantacy
by legendarywarror
Summary: what happens when a farmilair fox becomes an amazing women, what happens when a long time crush becomes love, what happens when a certan blonde finds out that he has a lost to the ages kekkie genkai first? read to find out first fics so be nice leamons
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story that I came up with. I do not own Naruto. This is after shippudun.

"I'm assigning you two to this C-ranked mission, normally we would assign four or five of you on this mission but since you are talented ninjas you can handle a c rank all on your own." Said Tsunade, incredibly old woman with an amazing genjutsu making her look only twenty. "On this mission you will have to go escort hiashi from suna back to kohana. And the two ninjas stood, Naruto, the 20 year old ninja with his spiky orange hair and his bright red jumpsuit, unrightfully named (I FREAKING THINK THE NICKNAME WAS UNFAIR) Kohana's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, and Hinata, the lovely Hyuuga with her pale lavender eyes and long dark purple hair.

"I've assigned you two to this mission because I think you will work well together" said Tsunade. ." after you revenues with hiashi you can rest in suna for a few days. "Maybe this will be my chance to tell Naruto-kun how I feel," thought Hinata." so are you coming Hinata-Chan," asked Naruto. "n-no I-I-I need to t-talk to tsunade-sama," stuttered Hinata. "Ok, see you in two hours," Naruto said in his usual cheerful tone. So Naruto left and Hinata went up to Tsunade and said" I have a question." So she went to her home to pack, and she packed the thing had she got from Tsunade and something she was saving for years for him (no I'm not going to tell you what then is FANFICTIONS NEEDS SOME SUPENCE but I promise that it will be good :P) 

So as the clock struck twelve, Naruto met Hinata at the gate. "Shall we get going," asked Naruto? "Y-yeah let's go Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata. So Hinata and Naruto started their long five day journey to suna, until they were interrupted by two dark figures, which turned out to be Kisame and Itachi. As Hinata and Naruto took defensive poses Itachi said "wait we mean you no harm, here take our weapon pouches and Kisame's shark skin," as he handed over the two pouches and the wrapped sword. 

"How can we know if we can trust you," exclaimed Naruto. "I can probably help," said Hinata suddenly becoming bold (I'M FREAKING SICK OF MAKING HINATA STUTTER!...!) "my byacugan can see in his brain if there lying, so talk scubags." "we came to warn you two that 

there is an akatsuki member waiting up ahead and it is hidan." "Well Hinata," asked Naruto. "They are telling the truth," said Hinata. "Why are you telling us this," asked Naruto. 

"Because it is for Sasuke, now before you ask let me explain," said Itachi before Naruto could say anything"I told Sasuke that I would always be there for him even when it seems like I'm not, I joined the akatsuki so that Sasuke would hate me and get the mankeeto sharingan, so that he could mate with the only other female member of the uchiha clan that has it," said Itachi. "But you killed the whole clan," exclaimed Naruto "on the contrary Naruto-kun, they are all alive, and hiding under the grave yard they were buried in." "The reason I did this was so that Sasuke could kill me." Said Itachi "and before you ask it's because I want him to have the Mangekyo sharingan. My Mangekyo is too full of evil intentions, because I killed my best friend to do it, I told Sasuke to kill his best friend to get it so that if he decided not to do it the eventual Mangekyo he will get, as soon as he leaves orochimaru, I will find him and tell him all of this and I will give him a choice of either killing me or letting me live, if he kills me he will get his Mangekyo sharingan, but if he lets me live he will get a more powerful one."

"But then he would have to mate with a woman that has a Mangekyo and there aren't any left," said Hinata. "but there are," said Itachi with a grin as he made the ram seal and said" dispel." Then the shark like entity next to Itachi turned into a woman with black hair, her face looked slightly like a tigers, a chest that was just slightly smaller than Tsunade, and an akatsuki robe on. "wa-bu-how," stuttered Hinata and Naruto together. "Well me and Ko here are undercover from akatsuki from under orders from Jaria. Sasuke can mate with this woman and before you get worried about incest there is another woman with the Mangekyo in kohana, her name is Kurini." "WHAT KURINI-SENSI," exclaimed Hinata? "Well you didn't think that her natural eye color was red did you," said Ko. "Good point," said Hinata. Well we better tell you about Hidan Fighting style.

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

Yo hope you like the first story I have ever written, it is my first story so sorry if you think it sucks and just so you know I am not gonna write about his 

special attack and stuff because I don't know. Anyway I got the name Ko from Kohana I know that he ho in hokage means fire but ho being a girls name is every guys (Exept mine) dream and every womans horror. So sorry about the spelling errors, I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Please R&R. by by 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**THE FIGHT, THE DISCOVERY, AND THE NEW POWER**

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. No I'm not gonna have what Itachi and Ko says about Hidan on here.

Here is the text legend

_Thought_

_**Demon though**_

**Demon talking**

Human talk

Yeah yeah I know it's not original but it works

"Ok Hinata-chan is on your guard, that Hidan creep could be anywhere," said Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I have my byacugan activated and I don't see anything yet-wait what's that," said Hinata. "What is it Hinata-chan," Naruto asked? "I see him, he is about a mile ahead," said Hinata. "Ok well remember what Itachi said, keep your eye on him because he is immortal and the only way to kill him is to either suffocate him or immobilize him," said Naruto and then he had a sudden realization "Hey Hinata-chan I just noticed that you're not stuttering anymore." And Naruto could have sworn he heard someone say in a deep voice "**only took you about a half an hour to figure that out**"

But since hearing voices is normal for everybody he just disregarded it. … Hearing voices is normal right, wait it's not?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH IM CRAZY IM CRAZY MAKE THE VOICES GO AWAY MAKE THEM GO AWAY MOMMY!! And thus concludes our minuet of stupidity.

But anyway since Naruto had none to tell him hearing voices was NOT right he just disregarded it and Hinata said "well I guess contact with an S-ranked criminal and calling them scumbags kinda shocked all the shyness out of me." said Hinata "well I guess I can't call them scumbags anymore." "Yeah," said Naruto thoughtfully.

Flashback

_"Now you can't really sneak up on Hidan because he worships an evil god named Jashin, and it gave him amazing superhuman senses, not to mention that he is immortal," said Itachi. "… SO HOW THE HELL CAN WE KILL HIM," shouted Naruto. "all you have to do is either suffocate him or imprison him so that you can interrogate him, so here is a strategy for getting close to him without getting a three bladed scythe through your face,"_

End flashback

"We are about three hundred feet from him should we start the strategy now," asked Hinata? "Yeah," said Naruto. Naruto and Hinata made the hand seals necessary to do the shadow clone justu, and then they made the hand seals for the transformation justu and made all of the clones look like leaf ninjas.

"so here's the strategy," said Naruto" first we charge in there with our clones and when he kills the ones that we make him kill the ones that we make him kill than you can sneak behind him while I distract him, than you get him from behind." "ok will do," said Hinata" but Naruto before we go I have a radio transmitter that can actually transmit our thoughts that could help." "Good idea," said Naruto" but how did you get it?" "I am an inventor in my spare time, and I got the idea from animorphs (cool idea huh, I do not own animorphs). "First amazing idea, second you must be a genus for being able to make that, and third even though I don't get to watch much TV, I LOVE THAT SHOW," exclaimed Naruto. "T-thanks," blushed the Hyuuga Heiress. "Well let's get goin'," said Naruto. "_Yeah,"_ said the lavender eyed Hyuuga as she hooked up the thought transmitter. "_Holy crap this is weird," _thought Naruto. "_Yeah it is," thought Hinata. _So they started running. "100 _meters away he should be able to sense our presence now," _thought Hinata. "_Thank god… and I mean our got not jashin, that he can only sense our presence and not actually see us like your byacugan." Thought Naruto."50 meters, yeah thank OUR god for that," thought Hinata" were closing in on him, ready to do the maneuver?" "Yeah, shadow clones distract Hidan," _thought Naruto as Hinata thought the same thing.

Just as Hinata got behind Hidan, Hidan swung his scythe around and made all of the shadow clones disappear, lucky for Naruto and Hinata they dodged out of the way in time. "Ah shadow clones, and I can see that you two are proficient at making shadow clones, that will be something to look out for," said Hidan. Suddenly a great crash came out of the ground and as the dust gradually went down, they saw Naruto and a clone making a rasingan, and just as Hidan said" Ah rasingan, a powerful justu, hard to connect with your opponent, kind of dumb to use it no- wait what the fuck!! I can't move!!"

"Courtesy of Hinata there," said Naruto. "Ah I see as you distracted me with your justu your Hyuuga friend hit a pressure point that paralyzed me." "Yep thanks Hinata," said Naruto as he and his clone started to run to Hidan. The blow struck with such force that Hidan landed 200 feet from where he was standing. "Yay we won," cheered Naruto. But as soon as the joy had risen it faltered as a demonic voice said "Oh really, then tell me, why am I still standing?" as the voice came up they saw Hidan in his reaper form. "I see I know who you are. You," he said as he pointed to Hinata" You are the Hyuuga earis, and you nine tailed fo-. " But before he could say any more Naruto punched Hidan and he landed 400 more feet away "I see," he said as he looked into Naruto's face as Naruto looked at Hinata with a worried look on his face" you don't want your lady friend there to know that you have the NINE TAILED FOX," he screamed" in you." "Hi-Hinata please I have most control ove-," he said but before he could finish Hinata put a finger to his mouth and said" don't worry I know, I am the Hyuuga earis after all and I have special info on everyone." "Wow and you still accept me," asked Naruto surprised. "of course because I-I have always admired you and I love you, will you please be by boyfriend." Naruto could hardly speak but he managed to get out" y-y-yes." "Thank you, you have always been the one I loved," but before Hinata could say any more a kunai knife whizzed past Hinata face, barely hitting her.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I think that it's time to fight. Now to prevent any more attacks like that I should do my favorite justu, Body manipulation: Multi limb justu," as he performed the hand seals he sprouted two extra arms" Extra item justu, item clone," and as he said that he grew three extra scythes.

As he readied them he started to spin them around and they went faster and faster until they created a protective shell around Hidan. And just as Naruto tried to figure out what to do there was a crack from the ground and a clone of Hidan with a kunai in his hand stabbed him. "That's one of my special kunai," said Hidan" it drains so much blood from you that you die of blood loss." "I. Will. Never. Give. Up. That. Is. My. Nindo," Naruto said as he tried to hang on but he couldn't because he fainted. "Now for you my pretty," said Hidan

AUTHORS NOTES.

Yep cliff hanger. Don't worry I will update soon. I love making this stuff.

Jus814 673 2568


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I do not own Naruto.

As Naruto tried to stay conscious, he failed but his last words were" Hinata I'm sorry." The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with a giant pair of boobs hanging in his face. "b-baa-chan?" asked Naruto. "Nope just your friendly kyuubi." said a feminate voice. As Naruto jumped up and tried to yell he fell down with a great pain in his chest. "woah there cowboy you arnt healed yet," said the kyuubi.

As Naruto got a better look at her he saw that she had striking red hair with nine tails and two cute ears, an hourglass figure, and a pair of breasts that would make even Tsunade jelous. "you-you have made my life a living hell." Yelled Naruto angerly. "yes but think about it for a second, first off I never wanted to do this to you, second I when you were beaten so hard that you should have died, did you live? When you were facing an impossible opponent, did you get streagth?." She said forcefully. "Fine but why did you attack the village. "because I was put under mind control from orochimaru." Understandably this shut Naruto up right away.

"Now that that is out of the way I must speak to you." Said kyuubi" first please call me kyu-chan second I healed you so when you wake up soon you will be able to fight, third if you wish you could borrow 4 of my tails to fight hidan." "but when I go 4 tails I nearly die." Said Naruto. "yes but that was because you took it without my permission, that is very dangerous and the more you take the more dangerous it is but now that you have my permission you can take as much as you need." She said. "Well I will take this power with gratitude." Said Naruto. "well before you wake up I must give you 2 more things, as you know hidan cant be killed so I will give you this scroll to trap him in it." "Thank you this is very kind." Said Naruto. "and for the second one," she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Obviously Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "and also before you go summon gamabunta after this fight he needs to talk you.

Naruto couldent even say anything before he woke up with a red body and 4 tails coming out of him. As he woke up he saw Hinata in the air with hidans hand around her throught. "_kyu-chan please grant me the power of 5 tails," thought Naruto_. He could of sworn he heard laughing and saying hes dead but he was too concentrated on running faster than anyone could see and in one simotenious movement, getting Hinata out of hidans grasp and wrapping his hand around hidans throught. Then he said in the most demonic voice anyone has ever heard "if you ever lay hand on one of my precious people again I will kill you." "how,"eclamed hidan," my kunai should have killed you." As he staired into hidans eyes and had enough killing intent to choke a elephant hidan attempted to hit him with his scythe but he blockded it with his bare arm wich had mucles so hard I could block and A-bomb.

Naruto punched hidan in the chest so hard it left a gaping hole but hidan disregarded it and with the distance put between them started to swing his four scythes around. "_wait I-I can see it," _thought Naruto as he said "Its an illusion. Its only one scythe and your spinning it so fast it looks like four." But before hidan could react, Naruto had ran up and put his arm in the spinning spear and had the scythe rope wrap around his arm and he yanked hidan up and kicked him 500 yards away, then his bit his 

thumb and smeared his blood on the scroll kyuubi gave him, and threw the scythe in the air, making hidan fly twords him, as he came to him he wrapped the scroll around him. He was sealed instantly.

He dismissed the tails and then looked at Hinata longingly. Then he ran. He ran away. Hinata could barely keep up with him but she finally stopped him and said "what the hell is wrong with you." "I know you saw the terrorying power I had and everyone hates me for it so why should you be any different," he said thought tears. "I told you, I don't care if you have the kyuubi in you." Hinata said gently. "Yes but you saw the horrable power that it gave me." Said Naruto as he babbled on about him being horrable. "NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP," yelled Hinata "I wouldent care if you killed the entire akatsuki in the most violent way possible, hell I wouldent even care if you killed all of the people that hurt you as a child you have the freaking wright and im serous I checked the kohana law book, I love you for who you are not for what you have in you, I have always known and I admire you for being able to keep the kyuubi within you and accually control it." As Naruto's crying started to slow down Hinata went over and hugged him, she held his head in her lap and they fell asleep that way.

THE NEXT MORNING

A feminate voice woke the sleeping coulple up by saying "awwww". As Naruto focused on who it was he realized that it was kyuubi. "who are you" asked Hinata thretingly. "Naruto should be able to tell you that" she said plaufully. "kyuubi" said Naruto monotonly. "WAIT WHAT THE EVIL BEING THAT ATTACKED KOHANA" screamed hianta. "you mean the evil being that attacked kohana because she was under control of orochimaru"said naruot. "yep now how about you summon gama like I asked you to.

AUTHORS NOTES

0.0 what will happen next


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I do not own Naruto

"So kyu-chan," said Naruto as Hinata glared at him (she was a little P-d off about him calling her chan)" how did you get out of my head." "Your emotions, and before you ask when you get really emotional I can come out, the fourth wanted to have someone teach you how to control your emotions but that didn't go through." "But I have had uncontrollable emotions a lot and you have never come out," said Naruto puzzled. "That's because you used to hate me and that acted as a barrier to keep me out, because the fourth knew if emotion control didn't work out that you would hate me and since you hated me you only got a fraction of my power.

"Wow the fourth was a genus," said Hinata thoughtfully. "Yes he was but Naruto if you please summon gamabunta now." As Naruto make the neccicary hand seals he summoned the great toad. "**WHO DARES SUMMON ME DURING MY NAPPY TIME**," boomed the great toad. "Hiya old toad, kyu-chan," he said as he earned another glare from Hinata "told me to summon you." "**AH THANK YOU KYU, NAURTO HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE SUMMON MASTER." **"Uhhhh," said Naruto blankly as ever"what the heck is that." "**AH AS IGNORANT AS EVER NARUTO, THE SUMMON MASTER IS ONE WHO CAN SUMMON ALL OF THE SUMMONS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT IT JUST GRAB ONTO MY SIDE AND I WILL TRANSPORT YOU TO THE COUNCLE OF THE SUMMONS**." "Ok gama whatever you say." Said Naruto. He put his hand on huge toad and Hinata and kyu did the same thing, the next thing they knew they were sitting at a large table with many people. "Naruto." Said and old, toad looking man "this is the council of elder summons, now kyu will you take over with explaining this thing for me." "Ok but first I have a question," said Naruto. "Ok," said the old man. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU." Yelled Naruto. "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you I'm gamabunta." Said gama." This is kasuya." He said as he pointed to a young woman with Tsunade sized breasts. "And that is mando." He said as he pointed to a snake like man. "We take after the first people who summon us so we look like them and we are the oldest summons alive. Me, kasuya, mando, and kyuubi. We make up the council of elders and we need a summon master due to the old one dieing." "Who was the old one and when did he die?" Asked Naruto. "The fourth hokage and when orochimaru took over kyuubi." Said gamabunta. "But wait I've read books on him and he keeps the balance between the summons and that was over 13 years ago how could you live that long without someone that important." Asked Hinata. "Well we have lived for over ten thousand years, so 13 is just a blink of an eye for us." Said mando in a horrifyingly creepy voice. "Now let's get down to business." Said kyuubi suddenly becoming serious." As you little friend there said the summon master keeps the balance between all the summons by keeping all the summon contracts, it my summon all summons and utilize them however it wants, because you see all summons need to have at least one summoned or else they die out from disuse, so do you accept this great honor, power, and responsibility?" "I do." Said Naruto with a strange sense of pride on his face" but I have one question, why me." "for one I have been inside you head for 13 years and let's just say that you have one of the purest minds I have ever seen, you could have used my powers to stop the beatings anytime, and I gave you that power, and you knew you could kill them but instead of using you powers for that you used it for healing yourself, not to mention that your biggest ambition wasn't to be hokage, you biggest one was to find you family, you didn't want to hurt anyone, and besides the son of the last summon master 

has to have some of his father's talent." Said kyuubi with a huge smile of her face. It took a moment for Naruto to register what she had just said but when he did his eyes went wide and he nearly screamed" the fourth was my father!" "Yep," said kyuubi while almost all of the room had tears in their eyes, except mando who just smiled approvingly. Then Naruto said half crying half laughing "all my life I have been wanting to find my family, and now I have it, I suppose most people never find their goals, and that's what they go after in life, or else it would be boring, but now I have the thing I have always wanted, so now I can work on getting the villagers respect by stepping in the footprints of my father and becoming the summon master and the hokage." All the people in the room were crying even mando who was trying to cover it up.

Well if you will sign this contract you will get the power and the knowledge to use them.

AUTHORS NOTES

Sorry about missing the update but this was an important chapter hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Naruto suddenly awoke with a splitting headache. "Did I fall asleep or something and ouch why do I have this horrible headache." "What the-." said Kyu with an astonished look on her face."You're awake already!? "Yeah why." Said Naruto with his usual confused look. "Well even with my power you should have been out for about a week." Said kyu. "And the normal person would be out for a month; after all you are gaining all of the powers of the summons." "Wait." Said Naruto. "Are you telling me that I can actually use the powers of the summons?" "Yes I thought all mortals knew that." Said gamabunta. "HOLY SHIT! "yelled Naruto. "**Oil spit justu**." He roared as he drenched mando (NO I DON'T LIKE HIM) in 200 gallons of oil.

As everyone was cracking up and Mando was sending monumental amounts of killing intent at Naruto, Kyu said "Ok Naru-kun." Said Kyu using her new pet name for him earning even more killing intent that Mando from Hinata. "Ok Hinata that's it." Said Kyu angrily "Enough with the death glares and killing intent, I like Naruto but I can't have him in real life, but I can have him in his mind so it won't be much more than him masturbating, and I figured out how to get out of Naruto so we can have every human couples dream, a constant three way relationship." Hinata started to think as gamabunta was laughing heartily, Mando trying stifling a nosebleed, kasuya rolling her eyes, and Naruto asking "How can you get out."

After everyone calmed down kyu answered Naruto's question "just make a shadow clone and use all of my chakra to do it and I can over take its body." "Well." Said Kasuya as the only sensible person at the table "You should probably be getting back to your world and don't worry no time has passed.

**ONE JUSTU LATER**

"Ok," said Hinata "we should probably be getting going." "Hold on Hina-chan," Said Naruto "**Summoning justu-thunderbird summoning**," Suddenly a huge bird came out of the seal on the ground. **"WHO SUMMONS ME.?" **The huge bird demanded. "It is I uzumaki Naruto, summon master." Said Naruto."**OH GREETINGS MY NAME IS ROCCY. WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME.?"** He asked. "I request a ride to sunaguire for my lovely lady friend and I. "**GRANTED**" roared the bird, as they boarded the giant bird Hinata asked Naruto "Naruto-kun, how did you know that this summon existed." "To be a hundred percent honest, I have no clue, the idea just popped into my head." "May I please see the summon contract scroll. "Yes you may my dear." Naruto said.

As they approached suna while Hinata examined the scroll they were greeted by a barrage of fireballs at them. Naruto instead of freaking out had a sudden stroke of genius "**Summon technique justu-turtle boss shell shield**." as he shouted it a huge turtle shell came out of nowhere and Naruto managed to use it to block the fireballs until they got within range for them to shout at the guards. Once he got there he shouted "Is that any way to greet the dude who saved you flucking leader."

Once inside the office Naruto was knocked over by a hug by a certain red haired raccoon dog, "Sorry Naruto-kun," said Temari while she and kankuro pulled garra off "we have been trying to get him to express his love more." "Yeah but all we have able to get was 8 lawsuits and 9 restraining orders." Said Kankuro. "Hiashi is waiting in the waiting room outside the office, go on in and get him." As they walked into the waiting room, they saw Hiashi with his usual smug look. "Hey old man, I got a bone to pick with you." Said Naruto as a vein popped out of Hiashi's head. "Hinata and I are going out now and if you got a problem with that you can go shove a brick up your ass with a sledgehammer (hmmm im feeling violent :)." As Hinata was halfway between fainting and cracking up they were both surprised to see instead of a scowl, an enraged look, or at least a frown, what they saw was a smile.

"…. Uh dad why are you not pissed (and I am in the mood to swear :)." Asked Hinata. "Because I am happy for you and more proud that I have ever been in my whole life." Said Hiashi. As Naruto and Hinata's brain reloaded due to too much data, Hiashi explained. "During the sound and sand invasion, saw how Naruto took care of the one tailed bijou, I was fighting off a group of sound ninja during the fight and a saw how you wanted to protect your friends and when even the most skilled of ninja would have given up and retreated, you never gave up, you just kept fighting, and after that I realized that people could have potential even if they don't show it at first, and that theory grew even stronger when I saw that you had grown so much. I saw it from when you, Hinata, were developing your special byacugan justu and I have to admit that it is one of the strongest justu that I have ever seen, then I talked to Neji and learnt about your infatuation with this your man. And then a realized that you were motivated by this young man and even the weakest person in the world can become stronger with the right motivation. Then I started standing up for you two, I know that I have still insulted you after Hinata but I'm trying to stop and I am so sorry, and as for you Naruto, I fought for you when that tried to execute you when you did the henge on you and gamabunta, they thought that the kyuubi was released from you and it would destroy anything it wanted to again. But I stood up for you and I also tried to stop the assassination attempts and beatings, so Naruto, you have my blessings with my daughter, and I will do whatever I can to support you two, and to make good on that promise, how about you, Naruto, come over to the Hyuuga mansion and we will give you, special training with Hinata Neji and I." " O-of course Hiashi-sama." Said Naruto. "Please drop the formalities, call me ojisan." Grinned Hiashi

Authors Notes

Sorry it took so long, with computer problems, computer matenence, and writers block, I had some trouble. Anyway I hope you like the nice hiashi, thought I would break away from the norm, so anyway I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The move in (yes I'm making names now)

After another thunderbird ride and a very sick Hiashi later, they arrived in Kohana. "Father," said Hinata "I was wondering, with Naruto-kun's permission, could I live with him now, because I want to be away from all the other people that think I'm weak." Of course, that shook Hiashi especially when Naruto said "She is always welcome at my house." "Ok," Said Hiashi "But who is going to take over the clan's duties?" "Dad, you know I have always hated doing my duties so let Neji do it, his byacugan is way more developed than mine, and he has the mind for that kind of crap, unlike me." Hinata said.

"Well ok," said Hiashi reluctantly "Do you want to move into his house tonight or what?" "Do you have a problem with that Naruto?" Said Hinata. "I got no problem with that." Said Naruto "As long as you don't mind the fact that I sleep naked." Now this time Hiashi was beet and he became even more red when Hinata said this "You too?"

"FUCK NO!! I ABSLOUTLY FORBID IT!! YOU ARE NOT ALOWED TO SEE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IN THE NUDE!!" he screamed before fainting. "Uhhhh Hinata-chan I just said that to freak Hiashi out." Said Naruto. As Hinata roared with laughter she managed to choke out "I-I didn't." Then Naruto fainted and after she woke him up he said "Well we should probably get Hiashi to grandma Tsunade.

Later at the hokage tower after they explained what happened on the mission including the Itachi part and the summon master part Tsunade got over the fact that one of the most important council members was knocked out by two 19 year olds, she was cracking up, and just as Naruto and Hinata were about to leave Tsunade said "oh Naruto I forgot, I'm doing some team member changes, it has come to my attention that you and your team don't get along that easily, judging by the amount of hospital trips that you have when you get sakura angry, and because Kiba Has tried to see You, Hinata in the nude, and the same thing with kuriny, and because team seven is more of a destructive team. And team eight is more of a tracking team. Kiba with his destructible power, and the tracking power of his nose should make an amazing team member for team seven, and Naruto with your shadow clones and you power you can track and team eight needs a fighter because the last few missions have been failures due to lack of power, new Naruto I know your probably pretty upse-." But before she could say anything farther Naruto interrupted her with a hug. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." Cried Naruto "I have always hated that stupid team, the only reason I decided to stay on was for Sakura's sake, now that I am on Hinata-chan's team, sakura can go to hell, even with Kyu-chan's healing powers, it still hurts." Tsunade was easily stunned at what he just said then it hit her. "Kyu-_chan_?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, heh." Said Naruto sheepishly with his trademark fox like smile, he explained about kyu being mind controlled "So as you can see she wants to kill akatsuki and orochi-teme as much as we do and she could be a very valuable asset to kohana," he said. "Ok well could you please bring her out in shadow clone form?" Tsunade asked. "Sure." Said Naruto. He did the usual hand seals and when the clone popped up it first looked like Naruto but then it took the form of kyu (see chapter 3). "Greetings Tsunade-sama." She said. "Interesting" came a voice from nowhere. Then a familiar white haired pervert came in through the window "Naruto, I might be able to make a seal for you that would make this clone 

kyuubi in her natural form for 2 hours at a time if she is exerting chakra and if she is not she won't get dispelled from getting hurt or hit too hard if you know what I mean." Said Jaria as he got hit in the face by Naruto, kicked in the back of the head by Tsunade, struck in the kidneys by Hinata, and kicked in the nards by kyu. "Well not the first time that I got the crap kicked out of me by four people if you know what I mean." Said Jaria as he got smashed through the wall by Tsunade. "I'll get it to you tomorrow," said the pervert weakly. "Ok we will get a moving van to the Hyuuga Manson by 2:00 o'clock today." Said Tsunade. "Oh Naruto-kun are you forgetting something." Said kyu. "W-oh yeah now I remember, I captured an S rank criminal, hidan." He said as he handed over the scroll. Tsunade's eyes went wide with shock and even the limping Jaria looked shocked even with the huge bloody burse on his face. There was a faint sound coming from the scroll and after a minute of listing it could be identified as hidan swearing and using a few phrases that even Tsunade didn't understand. "That is without a doubt hidan." Said Tsunade "But do you realize what kind of reward is on his head?" "No," said Naruto. "500,000,000 ryu." Said Tsunade. Naruto comprehended this number and then shouted "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!." The now partly deaf Tsunade said "It will take a few days to collect all fo the bounties from the futal lords, so we will have it to you by Saturday, however I can give you the 1,000,000 ryu that kohana offered for it, and until that time why don't you take the week off, as a reward. "Sweet now I am going to buy a better house for me and my Hina-chan" said Naruto. "Hmm," said Tsunade "Naruto, the day after tomorrow is your birthday right?" "Wow can't believe that someone remembered." Said Naruto darkly. "Well I think that I am going to give you one of your presents early. Come with me." Said Tsunade as she paged shizune to take over for a bit.

**ONE WALK LATER**

Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade stood in front of a huge house with a flower bed in front of it with all kinds of flowers. "I-is this my present?" asked Naruto. "Yes it was your father's the fourth hokage." Said Tsunade. "Ok-wait WHAT!?" screamed Naruto "MY FREAKING FATER WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE.!?" "Yep." Said Tsunade simply. After he got over the initial shock, they went inside to look around. It was a nice house, it had a kitchen, a nice living room with two arm chairs, and a nice TV, a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms, a guest room, and everything a nice house needed. And then they took a look out back and there was an acre of land, and a quarter of that acre was a garden, another quarter was for training, and the rest was just a nice little area with a large pool, a deck with a built in fridge and grill and some play things for children like a trampoline and a junglejym.

As they were walking down a hall Naruto saw a seal on a patch of wall, and he asked Tsunade "What is this seal." "Oh I believe that it is the library, filled with your clan's most valuably treasures, to access it, all you will need to do is sacrifice a little blood there." As she pointed to a little spot in the center of the seal. "Well I love this place, what you think we move in tonight, Hina-chan." "Fine with me." She said

**ONE MOVING MONTAGE LATER (**lol)

In Naruto's wonderful new home, Hinata's stuff really spruced up the place, after she moved her big couch, her huge 72 inch TV they put in the living room and moved the smaller one to the bedroom, her large collection of video game consoles and video games, her queen size bed (Keep that in mind for later :)), and her personal items, they decided to get some wall paper of which design was lavender with orange swirls on it. Naruto got some more potted plants (in his bio it says that one of his hobbies is keeping potted plants) so in other words, his, no, their new home looked great, and just as they were going out to dinner to celebrate, Jaria came around with the seal "So all you have to do is place this talisman over the seal on your stomach and it will be absorbed, it will hurt a little but not enough to put you in the hospital." It indeed hurt but as he said Naruto quickly got over it. "Well try it out." Said Jaria. So he did the hand signs and the clone came out as the butifull vixen in full glory. "Well I have some research to do so I shall leave you three to have your fun." Said Jaria.

"Well since we were going to dinner, do you want to come with us Kyu?" asked Hinata who had recently taken a liking to the vixen. "Sure! Where are we going." Asked Kyu. "Well I know I can't take two amazing ladies to ichiraku's ramen shop, so how about that new fancy restaurant, I hear that they have excellent ramen, rabbit meat, and (Insert Hinata's fave food here). All the girls instantly perked up at once.

At the resteaunt

They started their dinner off with some light conversation, but when the food got there they ate and then left and everything was cool for about 5 minutes until Naruto ran into someone that he didn't want to meet. Sakura, followed by kakashi and kiba, was coming up to him in fast pursuit and by the look on her face, she wasn't happy. "YOU BASTARD!!" screamed sakura as she tried to punch him in the face only to be blocked by Hinata and Kyu. "YOU AREN'T HURTING MY MAN ANYMORE YOU CRAZY BITCH!!" they said at the same time. "Hmm they both called you their man, so im guessing that you have 2 girlfriends." Said kiba as kakashi was crying and sobbed "you lucky bastard, I will kill you and I have never been so proud of my ex student." While kiba and kakashi were laughing and sobbing at the same time, the bitc- I mean sakura was not as amused and she was raving "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BRING SASUKE BACY YOU BASTARD!! YOU ALWAYS LIKED ME AND NOW YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH TWO HUSSI-." But before she could finish that sentence there was a kunai at her throat, and Naruto who was holding the kunai said "If you EVER call my Hina-chan or fox-chan hussies I will hunt you down and kill you myself, and as for the teme, I am not giving up on him but I am not going to do it for you, sakura, I am going to bring him back because he is my friend and I refuse to let him be taken by the power of darkness! I no longer have any interest in you, sakura; you have crushed my heart in so many ways I can't even remember! I have finally been able to figure out why I want to rescue sakuse and at first I thought it was for you sake but then I realized that you only want him back so you can be together, so I will bring him back and then you can have him and I will take the two loves of my life and you can have the biggest prick in the world! So just stay out of my way." Naruto said an by this time he was in tears, sakura just looked stunned while she processed the fact that the sweetest person that she had ever known had just yelled at her like that, kyu and Hinata were holding the still crying Naruto, and kakashi and kiba were stunned and a little scared by the fangs and whiskers that were sprouting out of Naruto. "Come on Hina-chan, kyu-chan, let's go home." Said Naruto

A/N

Sweet! Extra long chapter. I decided that I will take two weeks to write each chapter, and each week I will try to add another 100 words to it. Anyway sweet stuff in this chapter, let me know what you think or I will pull your still beating heart out of your body from your throat :) oh and please excuse my bad spelling and grammer


End file.
